The present invention relates to load distribution deflectors. More specifically, it relates to a load distribution deflector for use during loading of dry bulk into a trailer to provide for approximately equal load distribution within the trailer.
In the trucking business, there is a need to improve the means for distributing dry bulk in a trailer during the loading process so that load limits are not exceeded. Dry bulk is normally loaded into a trailer by vacuuming the air from the interior of the trailer. The vacuum created in the interior of the trailer then sucks the dry bulk through a loading line extending through the rear of the trailer. Such method of loading dry bulk allows the trailer to be quickly filled. However, since the dry bulk are loaded into the trailer through a loading line directed toward the front of the trailer, often after the trailer is fully loaded, more of the dry bulk is located at the front of the trailer causing unequal front to rear load distribution. Such unequal load distribution may cause uneven tire wear or more importantly violate the weight limit. To remedy this unequal load distribution, the dry bulk can be redistributed by unloading a portion of the loaded bulk located at the front of the front of the trailer and then reloading the dry bulk at a lower amount of vacuum. Such method of redistributing the load requires significant amount of time and labor. Alternatively, the driver would often drive the tractor and trailer backwards and then slam on the brakes to quickly decelerate tractor and trailer. This quick deceleration would shift the dry bulk toward the rear of the trailer. While such a maneuver is capable of redistributing the dry bulk, it also causes premature wear to the tractor and trailer.
Therefore, there exists a need in the trucking industry to equally distribute the dry bulk in the trailer during the loading process.
This invention relates to a deflector assembly located within the interior of a trailer for distributing dry bulk during loading of the dry bulk into the interior of the trailer. The deflector assembly comprises a deflector having a deflecting surface. The deflector has an opened position and a deflecting position, wherein the deflecting surface is not situated to deflect the dry bulk when the deflector is in the opened position and the deflecting surface is situated to deflect the dry bulk when the deflector is in the deflecting position.